Love Game
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: No real plot, just some smut.


I watched Episode 8 as RAW. I'm so glad Alois didn't rape Hannah...and that everything he did had a reason (even though it didn't get him very far, thanks to Claude)...But then the end of the episode and I was like WTF! I thought they would kiss, but now I probably won't write ClaudexAlois again...Well, I kinda expected something like this. At least the ending song was very beautiful (made me almost cry)...Alois inspires me, so here I am with a fullfledged lemon. Enjoy! :)

Update: After watching Episode 11, I actually like Hannah...I'm glad that she got Alois' soul and not Claude, allowing Alois to have a pleasant eternal rest.

* * *

"So, you thought you could trick me, huh, Alois Trancy!" The blue-haired boy said as he pressed the slightly taller figure against the wall. "Then I shall deliver the proper punishment now...", a smirk formed on his lips.

Without a further word, he bit down harshly on the defenceless neck of his prey. The blond beauty didn't seem to be very concerned about holding back noises, instead he let out a groan. "Oh, Ciel!"

Slinging his arms around the neck of his lover, Alois pulled him even closer to himself. Ciel frowned a little at this, he didn't like to be treated like a possession. Mere seconds later, Ciel broke free of the embrace and grabbed the wrists of the other boy, holding them firmly above his head with his one hand, preventing them from any further movements. Albeit a bit surprised at this, a wide smirk soon was visible on Alois' lips and a low chuckle echoed in his throat. He wrapped his leg around the butt of the smaller boy. He liked to tease. A fierce, blue eye glared up at him. Darting out his tongue, the blonde showed off his symbol of the devil. Apparently not being very impressed by the glare, he quickly licked his own lips, merely smirking back down at the boy.

"Say, Ciel, is this your first time? Or did you let Sebastian fuck you?" The smirk widened. As if to emphasize his rude words a little, he seductively rubbed his foot on the rear of his captured lover, making him gasp in the process.

"I don't think I owe you any explanation", the young earl flatly replied, trying to hold back another gasp. Reaching around himself with his free hand, he took a hold of the foot teasing him, stilling it for a moment, before letting his fingers travel along the feminine leg. Stroking the inside of the soft thigh, he decided it's his turn to tease now.

"Oh, you surely are eager, Earl". Alois thought he already knows the other one's next move. Even more disappointed his reaction was, when he felt the silky fingers retreating to the lace of his white stocking, instead of pleasing him by going in the other direction. Playing a bit with the lace before rolling down the piece of cloth, Ciel took it off. Discarding it carelessly on the floor.

Bringing his face close to the other's neck, he breathed in the flowery scent. Shutting his one visible eye, he leaned closer, until his nose touched the skin. "Hmm~ You smell nice~", the young boy said with a smile before pulling away. For some reason this made the blonde blush, opening his mouth a bit in surprise. Getting on his tiptoes, the blue-haired boy placed a chaste kiss on the parted lips, before sliding his tongue ever so carefully in. Being a little unsure of his own actions, he explored the hot cavern reluctantly. Alois could feel that this was the first kiss for his younger lover and decided to take over the lead. Twirling his tongue around the other, he began to moan softly. In the heat of the moment he pressed their lower regions together, letting both of their erections meet. The two let a gasp escape, before they went back to assaulting each other's mouths, more fiercely now.

In a moment of Ciel's unawareness, the older boy wiggled his hands out of their prison and pushed Ciel onto the floor. With a loud thump he landed on his back.

"What the-", he was just about to complain, when all of his words were suddenly stuck in his throat. The blonde was standing right above him, allowing Ciel to glance right under the white-blue maid dress. When his eye caught the woman's lingerie (no, not Hannah's) the other boy was wearing, he couldn't stop his face from turning red anymore. Alois was acutely aware of where Ciel's eye was right now and to tease him even more, he rolled his hips, making the other boy gasp for air. He reached behind himself and began undoing the corset's lace, allowing the dress to fall to the ground. Placing his still-clothed leg next to the boy's head, he moved his hands along his torso, stroking himself playfully, before reaching down to the stocking and rolling it seductively down his leg. Letting himself drop elegantly to the floor, he straddled Ciel. Alois began unbuttoning the costume's silk shirt, all the while being watched by the blue-haired boy, whose brain still couldn't comprehend what's happening. The last actions of his lover overwhelmed his virgin brain. Not irritated by this in the least, the blonde continued to take off the annoying clothes. As soon as the younger one's torso was bare, he leaned down and started to place butterfly kisses on Ciel's neck, letting his lips soon travel to a shoulder and eventually to one nipple. After teasing him by twirling his tongue around the pink bud, he took the now swollen and hard nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, before starting to suck on it. Ciel covered his mouth with his arm, biting down on it in order not to make too loud noises.

Apparently bothered by this, Alois grabbed Ciel's arm and lowered it, exposing Ciel's flushed face. "You look like you gonna cum~", letting out a chuckle, he continued "just from this? You surely can't take much, Ciel Phantomhive".

"Don't talk nonsense! You have way too much self-confidence!", Ciel responded angry, albeit still blushing like hell. "Oh? Then you don't like this?", as if to prove the other one's words wrong, Alois bit down on Ciel's nipple. "AHH!", Ciel couldn't hold back the moan that built up in his throat any longer, this was too much. Defeated, he turned his head to the side. He didn't want to look at that penetrating smirk, which he could feel pierce him right now. All of a sudden he felt a wet tongue on his cheek. When he moved his hand to shove the other boy's face away, the tongue started to focus on his palm instead, licking each finger before taking one of them into the mouth. Alois seized Ciel's wrist, to make sure the hand stays in position, while taking another digit in. Sucking and licking, he wetted them down enough to drip on Ciel's chest. Ciel was a bit disgusted by this, at least that's what he tried to tell himself. Even though he probably didn't have much pride left by now, he didn't want to admit that the sight before him was very sultry. When he felt the digits were worked quite right, Alois guided the hand to his butt. Pushing the panties down with his free hand, he placed Ciel's fingers right at his entrance. Ciel stared at him wide-eyed, as if he couldn't believe he was really about to do this. After a few more seconds of eyecontact, Alois took a deep breath and pushed the fingers in, exhaling when they were settled inside of him. It wasn't his first time, so he didn't feel much pain, even though it had been quite a while. When he didn't feel Ciel trying to pull away anymore, he released the small hand again. He was sure now that Ciel wouldn't try to back out. The only thought on Ciel's mind right now was, how hot that tight, little hole is. He swallowed. Then he experimentally started to move his fingers a little. Every tiny bit of movement made Alois' expression change. When Ciel scissored his fingers too much, he could feel the muscles around them clench. He thought it was quite interesting, so he tried it out long enough to find the sweet spot that brought the most pleasure on Alois' face. Alois head was a bit lowered, rounding his back and allowing the long, blond strands of his wig to fall over his shoulders. Ciel unconsciously thought that young boy on top of him looked beautiful. Even though Alois poked fun at him before, his face was just as flushed now. The lips, which were swollen from the previous licking, were slightly parted, letting soft moans escape here and there. The ice-blue eyes were half-lidded and hazed. It was one of the most beautiful sight's Ciel had ever seen.

After a few minutes passed by, Ciel felt that the muscles were relaxed now. The entrance had become quite slippery, allowing him to put something bigger in, he thought. His cheeks immediately burned up at his own impure thoughts, making him want to slap himself.

"It's enough...now...", the blonde breathed, catching the attention of the blue-haired boy.

Feeling the fingers being removed, Alois let out a soft gasp.

"Hey, Ciel...", he spoke, waiting for the young earl to meet his eyes. "I don't want it to be over so soon. Do you want to make it more interesting?", he smirked. Ciel was blushing furiously now, but he slowly nodded. Reaching forward, Alois took Ciel's hand in his own. "Touch me more, Ciel", saying that, he placed the smaller hand upon the wet bulge of his panties. Slipping his hand inside the lingerie, Ciel took a hold of the pulsating hardness. While Ciel began to stroke the erection, Alois made a move on his own. Reaching down, he undid the buttons of Ciel's trousers. Without giving it a further thought, he grabbed the other boy's erection, which made Ciel moan loudly. Squeezing it, he watched the other's reaction. Chuckling, he bowed his head and took the piece of flesh into his mouth, immediately starting to suck. This threw Ciel enough off, to stop his task at hand. A bit surprised by this, but not paying it much attention, Alois deep-throated him. He was experienced enough not to choke. Ciel's breath quickened. Resting his hand on top of Alois' head, he shoved him down, trying to force him to take more into his mouth, which actually made said boy choke for a second. He felt the blond strands tickle him, adding to the pleasure. In fact, he wondered why Alois still wore that thing. Not that he really disliked it...he thought it's kinda cute. Suddenly his vision blurred, all he could see was white. Letting out a cry, he came. Happily Alois swallowed all of the hot liquid, before pulling away and licking his lips, smiling cheerfully at the younger boy. He was apparently quite pleased with himself. Ciel found it kinda hard to catch his breath again. "Want a taste of yourself?", Alois asked playfully and pressed his lips to Ciel's, whose fingers were entangled in the strands of his wig. Being disgusted by his own taste, Ciel frowned and broke the kiss. "Aw, I think you taste yummy~", Alois said in a childish manner.

"I don't want to wait any longer, let's do it", the blonde said suddenly in an annoyed tone. One of his infamous mood swings again. Just when he was about to start the real fun, he was stopped by a voice. "Wait, I have a better idea", smirking, Ciel pushed the boy off of him and got up. "Huh? What's up with you?", slightly angry, the blonde shifted to a kneel position, following the other boy with his eyes. Walking over to the chair, on which his costume's jacket was hanging, Ciel picked up a certain object. Alois' eyes widened when Ciel turned around again to show him his loot. It was the leather sash that belonged to the pirate's costume. Ciel snatched Alois' wrist, roughly pulling him to his feet. "Ouch, that hu-", "Shut up", was the only reply he got. Ciel seemed to be quite in his element by now. Alois was actually surprised by this, but thinking it was sexy, he followed the shorter boy cheerfully. Slamming the blonde against the nearest wall, Ciel put the leather sash around Alois' wrists, tightening it to the point where it painfully cut into the flesh. The taller boy gritted his teeth. He didn't like to have pain inflicted upon himself, but even so, this whole act made his erection twitch with excitement. Jacking Alois' arms roughly up, Ciel fastened the sash around a wall-candelabrum. Letting his eye wander over the surprisingly curved body of his prey, Ciel was quite satisfied with himself. Wanting to fully enjoy every inch of the sight before him, he removed his eyepatch. Reaching forward to touch the soft skin, he whispered close to the other's ear, "do you like this, Alois?", he could feel the boy shiver underneath his touch. Tracing patterns on the prominent hip bone of the nude boy, he nibbled Alois' earlobe playfully. He could feel a bulge poke his stomach, so he tugged the by now very wet, black lingerie down, letting it finally drop to the floor.

"Take me, fuck me like a whore, I want you so badly...I need you, Ciel", Alois murmured while having a sultry shine in his half-closed, lustfilled eyes. Stopping the teasing, Ciel gripped the thigh of his lover, pushing it up to give himself better access. Taking a hold of his own erection with his other hand, he positioned himself at the desperately waiting entrance. With a last glance at the face of the blonde, he pushed himself in with one quick move. Being in pure delight, he let out a breath. He couldn't believe how wonderful that tight hole felt. Being overwhelmed by it, he started to move without giving the other any time to adjust. But said person didn't seem to mind it much, as he was already moaning. Digging his nails into the sweat covered skin, Ciel picked up his pace, to a point, where he was mindlessly pounding into the older boy. Screaming the other's name loudly, Alois didn't even try to hold back. He waited too long for this to care about anything else now. At this stage both boys were already so aroused, that it only took Ciel a few well-aimed thrusts to send them both over the edge. He was an amazing fast learner.

Their united cries were proof of their bliss as they came together.

As soon as Ciel had recovered his breath, he untied Alois, who dropped to the ground like a doll. Without caring much, Ciel picked up his clothes. He didn't get Alois' attention until he was fully clothed.

"Until next time, Ciel Phantomhive", the blonde said with a weak smirk, twirling some of his wig's strands playfully around his finger. Still not caring to move, he leaned against the wall.

Without even looking at Alois, Ciel opened the door and took his leave. "How stupid...", he thought to himself while walking down the long corridor.


End file.
